Never Again
by l1lj1nx
Summary: AU where Sonja lives. Viktor comes over to stay the weekend. I will admit that the characters aren't very much like they are in the movie, sorry about that. I was bored. It's considered completed, but I may add to it later.


**Okay, just to explain something that I didn't want to cause trouble, Sonja goes to work at night and comes home right before dawn. And Lucian works during the day and Sonja only works three days a week. Hope this helps.**

Sonja walked into the house right in time to miss the rising sun. She closed the door to her cave of a house and sighed. She put her purse down on the dining room table and walked into their room. Lucian, knowing she would not be home until after the sun had risen, had left the shades open so that he may feel the sun. How she envied the sun and the smile that it placed on his face. She walked up to the doorway until she could walk no further. The sun seemed to give her a sly glance as it caressed his hair and fell down his face and onto his lips. As it traveled down his bare chest, it seemed to smile, even in his sleep he enjoyed the sun. It traveled even further down his body and over the sheets where his legs were stretched out all across the bed. He had always been a restless and messy sleeper. And at that particular moment she hated how cold she was. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her glare, her walk. Everything about her seemed to be hiding in the shadows watching its prey. He was energy and life and brightness. She thought that maybe, after the war ended she would become colorful, and maybe then she would glow as he did. But six hundred years had passed and although it had successfully ended the war, she was no closer to being warm. She left the room to make him breakfast.  
Lucian's eyes opened lazily, he smiled as he sniffed the air, bacon and eggs. He closed his eyes again and soaked up the sun's love for a moment as it filled the room up with light. He moved his hair out of his face and sat up and walked over to the kitchen to see her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her make up had faded and the black was a bit smudged from her obviously rubbing on her eyes as she drove. She was wearing a red shirt from the grocery store that was loosely tucked into her work pants. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, the gold necklace with the pendant she had worn for all those years hung from his neck and touched her softly. She jumped a bit, surprised at how cold it was. It always made her happy to see him wearing that. The necklace. He had believed her to be dead for quite some time. Her father had faked her death, unbeknownst to her at the time, Viktor had donated the blood of an elder to her in the food he fed her in prison and so saved her internal organs, just burning the outside skin. Viktor had told Sonja that Lucian died and then waited patiently for Lucian to slip up and find a new woman, as he was sure he would do, but the idea of women in general seemed to repulse Lucian as it only reminded him of his dear Sonja. Eventually Sonja had found her way out of her cell and had eventually found Lucian at a store in the mid 1950's.

"Hello," she said, "you hungry?" she asked. Lucian smiled slyly and kissed her shoulder.

"Always," he answered. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Lucian, you know what I mean," she said flipping the egg.

"And you know what I mean," he said still smiling. She rolled her eyes again and went back to her cooking. He let go of her and turned on some music. She turned to see him dancing toward her playfully.

"Lucian, Lucian," she said in protest as he grabbed her waist, "the eggs and the bacon. Darling, you know I don't dance."

"You won't," he corrected. He began to sway with her as he quietly sang the lyrics to the Elvis song. She smiled as he looked up at her laughing, biting her lip in embarrassment, swaying side to side as if always trying to correct her balance. How bright she could be, how warm, how lovely. For a woman so cold, she was the sun. His sun. She was usually stubborn and cold and careful but in those little moments, she would show her anxieties to him. He saw it in every meal she served him, not being able to taste it, she would bite on the front of her lip and he could see her knuckles turning white as she gripped the plate, and her face that would wash over in relaxation when he made the comment he always made asking her how she was such a good cook. He saw it as she nervously fixed her hair in the mirror next to their bed as she stood in front of him in her lacy underwear. He would take her waist and pull her down on to the bed kissing and tickling her and telling her how lovely she was. How much he still loved every bit of her. He saw it when she dealt with children, she would calm down when he walked over and smiled and played with them. He wondered if the worries has always been there, just hidden behind that stubborn strong willed face. He remembered the days before the war when she would hide in his chest hiding herself from the world and the judging eyes. But she was so brave. When her father left she was brave, when her child died she was brave, when her friends left, she was brave, when her world collapsed around her, not once did he hear a single word about the subject.

"How about that breakfast?" he asked. She turned to see the burnt eggs and bacon.

"Oh, I believe I burned it," she answered, "I'll make you a new one if you want," she offered.

"No need," he said kissing her cheek while putting it on a plate and stuffing the food in greedily.

"Lucian," she said sitting across from him holding her hot cup of blood tight in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes meeting her own, "about," she paused searching for the proper word, "my father, he is coming over to visit. Just for the weekend." Lucian, of course, had known for the past few weeks, but she still watched his reaction. His posture changed and she watched as his grip on the fork became a bit stronger and his chomping became much more violent. He mulled over what she had said and swallowed his first response while looking her over.

"Yes," he answered, "I know. Is there something you want me to pick up when I come home after work?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"No," she answered, "well actually, maybe you could get some more blood for me?" she asked.

"Yes alright," he grumbled staring intensely at the marks on their old table, "I made up the guest room, so you can just go sleep if you wish," he said looking back down at his food bitterly. She stood up and put her hands on the side of his face kissing him. He kissed her back surprised at the action. Her mouth tasted of blood and was one of the fouler tastes he had experienced up until their first kiss which transformed the liquid from repulsive to welcomed. Unless it was in war.

"I know you have a difficult time with my father, so thank you. I will make it up to you," she said smiling a sad and sorry smile that broke his heart in two. She left to go take a shower and he finished up his breakfast and coffee. He walked into the bedroom and got dressed in his work clothes before closing the blinds so that she may walk around freely and brushed his teeth before saying goodbye. He opened the bathroom curtain to see her with her hair all sudsy,

"Bye, darling, I love you," he said.

"I'll see you when you get home," she answered, "my father will already be here when you get home. Just letting you know," he sighed to himself before kissing her goodbye as he did every morning. And then he walked out the door to go to work.  
The day was long and tiresome. It was his job, as leader of the clan, to pick up the pieces of the ended war. To change who wanted to be changed, bury the dead, put the houses back together, sign the treaties with Viktor's men, so on. Lucian looked out a window to watch the sun start to set, he sighed and gripped the necklace dearly. Raze walked over to Lucian.

"Why the long face brother?" Raze asked. Lucian turned to look at him with a slight laugh, the sun falling on his face casting an orange light.

"Oh, it's just this damn war," he answered.

"I agree," Raze answered. Lucian turned to him,

"You would think I would be happy that the war is over, but if I'm honest, I didn't mind the war all too much. We were winning, we didn't have to do all this clean up, I had Sonja to myself, and everyday, there was a chance that I would be able to kill Viktor. Now," his face grew angry and his voice became louder, "he is sleeping in my guest room over the weekend," Lucian answered bitterly.

"You could still kill him," Lucian smiled and laughed wishing he could support the idea.

"After all this fighting, I'm not quite sure what to do with my life, you know?"

"Yes, I know. How is Sonja?" Lucian considered these words before answering,

"She is well. Tired, worried, but she's hangin in there. As always," he smiled, proud of his strong wife.

"And you two are happy? I remember you saying you had doubts for once the war ended," Raze asked.

"Yes, I was worried for a while, but she seems to be happy and I am so much happier, you have no idea."

"I am happy for you friend," Lucian nodded his thanks.

"I have everything I could ever want. My freedom, my friends, my clan, and my wife," Lucian said smiling.  
"Well boss, I'll see you Monday yes?"

"Yes, Monday. See you then," Lucian said smiling.  
Lucian stepped out of the car as the day turned to night once more and walked to the front door, tonight the moon was full and it put him on edge. One he knew would make it hard to deal with Viktor tonight. He looked at the wedding band around his finger, the one he had gotten so very long ago. He silently cursed the moon for bringing him such misery and making his life so very hard. For Viktor was always difficult, even when he was happy, he was difficult. And how he hated Lucian. Wanted him dead, would've attempted to kill him were it not for Sonja's deep and undying love that Viktor was always trying to convince her did not exist. Lucian took a deep breath before opening the door to his house and saw Viktor sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his head held higher than usual. Lucian silently wished that he could go over and pop it right off his neck. But just for a moment he saw Sonja in him. Sonja checking her hair, Sonja gripping the plate, Sonja getting nervous around the children. Behind his regal mask was a man with the fear of a thousand scared children and the understanding of this new world around him that measured the same to a door knob or a spoon. This man, this animal, this disgusting vile creature of the night had helped in the creation of the most beautiful woman Lucian had ever met, with such purity and understanding in her heart, that he was sometimes just awash with joy. He had helped in the creation of this strong personality and this steely look that had Lucian shaking in his boots as she stared at him. He had created the love of his life and so tonight Lucian and Viktor would not fight because they had stopped the fighting a few years ago for the one thing they both loved more than anything.

"Viktor," Lucian said with a fake and greeting smile, "nice to see you," he lied. Viktor smiled back, his smile less warm than Lucian's.

"The same to you. Sonja is in her room," he said. It was never their room, but her room.

"Oh alright, thank you. Were you able to unpack your things and get settled?" he asked setting down the groceries he had bought.

"Yes, yes," he eyed the bags that Lucian carried.

"Alright then, excuse me a moment," Lucian walked into the bedroom, their bedroom. Sonja was dressed in such elegant clothing, her father had not lost his love for the old look. A short dark red dress that went slightly over her knees. Lucian smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Hello my love," he greeted.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I did not check the calendar, I did not know the moon would be out tonight," she said apologetically. He kissed her cheek again and then followed down to her lips,

"Tis quite alright, I shall just be a little bit on edge, that is all," he answered. She put her hands in his pockets and put her lips close to his ear,

"Perhaps I can help take off the edge?" Lucian smiled and removed her hands from his pockets.

"Perhaps some other time my love, I fear that I would hurt you if I let myself go or myself if I tried to contain it," she smiled and kissed him for a moment.

"Alright then, suit yourself," he smiled and watched her walk out of the bedroom swaying her hips too much for his liking, at this time of the month, he found that she was perfectly irresistible. He swallowed the feeling deep into the back of his throat and shooed it away for good before changing into something more comfortable. Lucian walked out of the room in his pants and loose white shirt his feet bare and his hair somewhat scraggly. Sonja pouted at the loss of her rugged man but smiled at his effort, although she noticed the necklace in plain sight on his shirt. She knew that the action was done in spite and hatred of her father but allowed it being the circumstances. And it was his to wear anyway, a sign to her father that he would never give up on Sonja. A sign to her father that the world hadn't changed, Viktor had lost. A sign that he would always love Sonja, despite the words her father tried to shove into her head. Lucian would always get more touchy during this time of the month anyway. And especially with her father here, he was even faster to start bothering people. To Sonja, it seemed he was always trying to get under her father's skin.

"Alright, dinner!" she said smiling. Lucian sat down at the head of the table, and Viktor across from where Sonja would be sitting. Sonja brought out two bowls for both Lucian and her father, one containing soup and the other blood. She brought both pots to the table for seconds.

"Thank you for dinner, my dear," Viktor said with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you love," Lucian said as she walked over to the kitchen to grab her own bowl, "oh, Sonja, will you grab the salt?" he asked. Sonja brought the salt over to the table and scooped up some blood for herself before sitting down to eat her dinner.

"So Sonja," Viktor started, "I've heard that you work at a grocery store now?"

"Yes, Father, night shift, it's perfectly safe. I always make it home before the sun comes up. This world doesn't have a great need for a warrior," she answered.

"I see," he said.

"And Lucian, what is it that you do? Pick up the mess? Not much of a job," Viktor scoffed. Lucian gripped his spoon tightly, wishing that Sonja had picked a food he could have eaten aggressively.

"Yes," he answered, "that is what I do," Lucian answered.

"Yes, pitiful. Sonja, I must say, I am quite dissappointed with your choice of a Lycan," Viktor said.

"I am aware," she answered. Viktor took a sip of his soup,

"You know, I know several very good men, vampire warriors, perhaps you would like to meet them?"

"Father!" Sonja said standing up, "you tell me in all the letters you send that you want to speak again, want to be a family again, I want that just as you do if not more, but Lucian is part of me, finally. After you tried and tried to pull us apart, I finally have him and we will hold on until you pry our cold dead hands apart!" she said with such a viscous rage, her eyes a glowing icy blue, that seemed to shock even Viktor, "the war is over Father," she spat out,  
"and if you do so much as think about trying to take him from me again, I will kill you," she said before leaving to go to her room. Lucian watched as Viktor sunk into his chair, apparently not the reaction he expected.

"Viktor, she does not mean it," Lucian said, attempting to comfort the man. Viktor looked up at him,

"I did not realize it until now, but I believe she does," Viktor said, "I shall see myself out."

"No, no," Lucian said, "I will speak with her. Just, just stay in your room, please," Lucian said before following Sonja into the other room. Sonja was staring outside at the moon. Lucian stood at a distance waiting for her to yell at him or hit him even. She just turned sharply and all he could see was tears forming in her eyes. He stood stupidly unknowingly. Sonja fell into his arms,

"I could not kill my father, but I could not lose you," Lucian just held her as she cried until the night passed into day.

"I'm sorry my love. He is my father and I would like to see that he feels respected, but I am sick of him trying to force us apart."

"I will not let him take you from me. Unless you wish to leave," he answered.

"Oh please Lucian, do not be silly, even if I wanted to leave I couldn't," she said tears in her eyes. He looked at her with a question on his face, "you know too much," she answered. Lucian smiled softly before getting into bed. She put her arms around him before whispering into his ear.

"I do not want to leave. I wish to stay right here at your side until I die or forever ends, whichever comes last," she said smiling. She kissed the side of his face before closing her eyes, "I wish to always be by your side my love."

"And I by yours," he answered.


End file.
